Trapped Light
by AsleepForever101
Summary: There is someone else who survived the Jagan implant now it is the Rekai Tentai's mission to find this person. But when they have to join the team what type of demon is out for this person's power? HieiOC in later chapters better then it sounds!
1. agree or not

Okay I know this isn't much of a first chapter but I need to make this clear before I go any further with it!

Some of the facts in this story have been made up so that the story works so if you don't like that then you don't have to read it but if you don't mind then please continue!

I know this is a short A/N but it needed to be said! With that said I will continue on with the story!


	2. Troubled times

Okay since I updated the A/N before I will cut to the chase and get on with this chapter!

Chapter 2: Troubled times

Kurama walked out of his house one clear morning ready for school. He walked over to a tall tree that stood near his bedroom window. "Hiei." He called up.

"What?" Came an emotionless voice from somewhere in the branch's. "What are you doing your ki has been going up and down all morning?" He asked.

"I'm locating things." Kurama's looks changed to confusion, "locating?" In a second his small friend was beside him tying the bandana over his Jagan eye.

"Yes locating like your 'mother' is at the store Kuwabara is asleep at his desk and Yusuke just got slapped by Kayko."

"Why are you locating them I thought you didn't care about any of them?" He asked as they started down the sidewalk towards Kurama's school.

"I don't." Kurama listened intently, "but for the last few days my Jagan has been acting up."

"Acting up as in forcing you to use it?"

"No." He looked up at his friend. "Like it knows something serious is going to happen." The fox stayed quiet for a moment thinking of options to give Hiei. "Have you talked to Koenma?" Hiei glared at him.

"Do you honestly think I would go to the toddler on my own and alone at that?" Kurama had to admit he had a point. Hiei had always held a grudge against their boss ever since he told Hiei he wasn't allowed to kill humans.

"True so what are you going to do then?"

"I don't know."

"Maybe I can make you some sort of medicine to make it stop." Hiei thought about the offer a moment before finally letting out a sigh, "normally I would say no but seeing as I don't think I'm in my right mind, I'll take your stupid plant concoction."

"At least you're being reasonable maybe you should stay this way." That earned the fox a death glare from the little fire demon before he disappeared.

'Hm now what plants would work for this situation? The Jagan is a very difficult thing to understand.' Kurama thought to himself as he sat in his homeroom class.

"Class I would like you to meet our new student." The teacher said drawing Kurama's attention back up to the class, a girl stepped into the classroom.

She was short almost if not as tall as Hiei with long deep black hair that had highlights of dark blue threw out it with light gray eyes. She wore the mandatory school uniform of coarse but a red bandana was tied on her head that both held her hair back and covered part of her forehead.

"Her name is Akari Himakiri and I know everyone will help her out on her first day." Akari moved to an empty desk quietly and with that the class began.

--

After school Kurama said bye to his friends and started on his way home. He had spent the day mostly lost in thought thinking of a variety of plants he could combine and use for Hiei and also why his eye would be acting up so suddenly like this.

Although during what alone time he could get at lunch he was able to actually make a small portion of medicine that he held in a small container but it was only a test for now.

"Hello mother." He called to his mother as he walked threw the front door. "Hello Suichi how was school? (Spelling please?) " She asked from the kitchen. "Fine." He said simply going to the refrigerator and taking out a bottle of water.

"Dinner will be ready in about an hour." She called as he went down the hall. "Okay." He opened the door to his room and was met with a cool breeze.

"You could at least close the window Hiei." He said going and closing the window himself. "Hiei?" He asked when no response came.

It didn't take the fox but a moment to spot his friend sitting in the corner. A look of confusion spread across his face when he saw Hiei almost gripping onto his forehead for dear life.

"Are you okay?" He asked going over and sitting in front of the little fire demon. He sighed knowing it wouldn't be easy getting this needed information out of him, but of coarse he had to try.

"Let me see Hiei." He instructed taking out the bottle and trying to move one of Hiei's hands. Not surprisingly he didn't want to give up easily, Kurama lifted his head in attempts to meet his eyes.

He then noticed that for the first time in all the years he had known the fire demon this was the first time he had shown a lot of one emotion.

His eyes were squeezed shut signaling that he was in immense pain if he had to show it and couldn't bring himself to speak. "You need to swallow this, it will help." Kurama instructed

Hiei fully opened his eyes and took the offered bottle instantly attempting to swallow all it's contents, Kurama offered him water which he also took finally sighing after it was gone.

"What happened now?" Kurama asked. "I don't know." He explained, "pain just started shooting threw me."

"Why didn't you contact me, or somebody else?"

"I couldn't." Kurama let out a defeated sigh as his communicator started to ring in his pocket. "Hello Koenma." He greeted as the toddler's face appeared on the screen.

"Kurama find Hiei and get here quick I have a mission for all of you it's important!" He shouted over the screen. Kurama hesitated wondering for a moment about whether Hiei should go into this or not.

(Reminder: this is NOT Yaoi he's just a concerned friend of coarse.)

"I'm sorry Koenma we're having-."

"I don't care what's going on there this is more important Yusuke and Kuwabara are already here now hurry up!" He instructed the screen going black.

When he closed the screen he found a empty corner and Hiei tightening his katana to him when he turned. "It's fine." The little fire demon reassured as Kurama stood up and waited for the normal portal to appear.

"The medicine will numb the pain," Kurama started to explain and was surprised to see that Hiei was paying close attention. "But will were off after a few hours." He finished as the black vortex appeared.

"Hn." Was all he got before Hiei went into the portal Kurama following suit.

A/N: So how did I do on my first chapter? NO FLAMES! Sorry had to say that anyway here is the PREVIEW for everyone who is continuing to read this:

They get there mission to find and capture the second Jagan wielder (The summary gave it away.) And it seems VERY impossible but even so Hiei decides to search for the second eye but what does he find for it?


	3. Your going to school!

Hey everyone sorry it took me so long to update this chapter I already had it written it was just GETTING it onto the computer. Anyway here's the chapter.

Thank you to all of my reviewers I'm glad you like the story!

Chapter 4: You're going to school!

Kurama looked confused at Hiei. "My school, are you sure?"

"Hai." Hiei answered watching the fox that started pacing the room. (Picturing this whole scene makes me laugh for some reason.) "This just keeps getting more and more confusing." He said probably to himself.

"You think we should tell Yusuke and Kuwabara?" Kurama questioned. "What are they going to do they go to a different school." Hiei said sitting down and closing his eyes.

It surprised the fox as much as Hiei hated humans he still knows so about them and he still listened whenever he tried to explain something to him. "True maybe we should hold off until we actually find this demon." Hiei opened his eyes and looked at him.

"We? You're the one in that stupid ningen school all day you find them." Kurama stopped an idea coming to mind; it would be hard though. "Well you are the one who could feel it the best it would only be right if you came-."

"No." Kurama frowned in defeat he would not push his friend into doing this… but he could compromise.

"Well would you be willing to just stay on top of the school and sense people out there?"

"Must you torment me like this?" He asked.

"Yes that's what I'm here for." Kurama smiled, "Well then tomorrow you will come with me to my school." Kurama explained. "I never said I would go!" Hiei said in a halfway scolding tone.

"Well will you go?"

"Fine." Kurama smiled again. "I hate you." Hiei said closing his eyes again. "I know you do." Kurama said and after a moment of thinking another question came to mind.

"Hiei what do you think we should when we find the demon?" No response came. Kurama looked over at his desk to see Hiei's eyes closed and him leaning on his hand. His even breathing told the kitsune that the little fire demon was asleep.

He smiled as he turned off the desk light. He couldn't help but notice that his friend looked so peaceful when he slept.

The new mission was taking a lot from Hiei that was obvious. It seemed as though it was pushing Hiei to his limits, he defiantly knew how to bend to things but this mission… seemed different and Kurama had to wonder, would the fire apparition break under the pressure?

(I so wanted to end it there but it would be short so lets go on to the next day.) The next morning Kurama sat at the table eating a pop tart.

(now I know well that another person pen name Forbiddensoul562 took the whole evil pop tart thing but I got permission from her to use it so I thought I would!)

Hiei walked quietly into the room, "where are those pills?" He asked sitting down at the table. "You used them all last night if I gave you the rest of them it wouldn't do anything." Kurama explained reading the side of the Pop tart box.

"Here eat this." Kurama instructed handing him an already open package of pop tarts. "I don't want it."

"That wasn't a question it was a order you need to eat something whether you like it or not."

"I hate you." Hiei said glaring at the fox then at the pop tart wondering if he should just set the innocent pastry on fire "If you hate me so much then why do you continue to come back to my home?"

'Since I can't kill the baka kitsune I'll kill the pastry.' Hiei thought concentrating his energy on the food before him until it burst into flame. "Hiei!" Kurama said loudly getting up to get water as Hiei just sat there and smirked.

Kurama came back and threw the water on he pop tart but nothing happened to it. "Hiei put it out!" He commanded. "No." He said watching the flame that he had created.

"Why?"

"Because I want to watch it suffer." Feeling satisfied with himself he diminished the flame until all that was left was the charred pop tart and the burnt spot on the table.

"Next time you feel the need to burn the food I give you take it outside." Kurama instructed picking what was left of it up. "I wouldn't have to if you didn't give me this human food poison." Kurama shook his head.

"Well then let's go." Kurama said getting his backpack as Hiei followed. "Hn." He replied the conversation they had the previous night and wondering how he got pulled into going to a ningen school.

-

They walked silently towards the school both demon's consumed in there own thoughts. Finally they reached the building and both stopped instantly.

"Okay Hiei I think you should-."

"I don't need your advice." Hiei stated flitting from view and reappearing on the roof of the building. Kurama sighed, 'such a solitary person.' He thought walking into the building being extra cautious about people's energy.

Hiei's P.O.V

The roof was empty and I knew from the start that this was going to be a long day I unsealed my Jagan and started my search of each worthless ningen.

-

After about two hours of searching each pathetic soul that was in the school I had found nothing whatsoever; I sighed quietly leaning against a nearby wall.

The energy of a human coming up the stairs to the roof directed me back to reality and I quickly resealed my Jagan. The door opened and a girl that must have been in Kurama's grade stepped into the sunlight.

Her black hair was almost blinding as it was hit by the direct sunlight. She had a very pale skin color and my gut feeling told me it wasn't natural. Her eyes were shut for the moment but when she opened then to reveal light gray glassy orbs.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't know anyone else was up here." She said to me but the look in her eye said that she was satisfied with something. "Hn." I said.

I tried to inconspicuously sense threw her but something blocked me for an instant before telling my Jagan she was pure human.

"So what are you doing up here you obviously don't go to this school?" She asked leaning on the wall next to me. "None of your business." I said but never taking my gaze off her.

"My name is Akari Himakiri and you are?" I stayed silent.

"Okay then… why are you up here then?" She asked finally taking my silence as an 'I'm not going to answer you' type thing.

"No reason." I said finally looking away. "And you?" I found myself asking for some reason. "It's lunch and I found I like coming up here it let's me be away from everybody else."

"So you're a solitary person?" I asked but then I had to question myself why I was even asking her these questions I didn't like humans so why bother?

"Yes I guess I always have been." She said smiling slightly and looking out upon the city's rooftops. "What about you?" Should I answer her or not was now the question at hand and sadly I didn't have much time to talk about it.

"Same." I said as she looked back at me with those gray eyes. "Why do you where that bandana?" I asked walking a bit closer to her a idea coming to mind. "This?" She asked looking up at the bandana covering part of her forehead and holding her hair back.

"It hold's my hair back." She said and before I could think about it I lifted it up further on her head surprisingly enough nothing was there. "Looking for something?" She asked as I stepped away again as she put it back down on her head

"No."

"Then why did you do that?" She asked a questioning look on her face.

"No reason don't you need to be getting back down there?" I asked looking for some way to get rid of her. "No I still have about a half an hour." She stated as I rolled my eyes.

There was a moment's silence between us… yeah a moment. "You never answered my question." She said still looking away.

Normal P.O.V

"What question?" Hiei asked.

"Why are you up here if you don't go to school here?" Akari asked looking back at him. He remained silence his crimson eyes holding nothing in them.

"I'm waiting." Was the only thing he said, "for what?"

"A friend." He said again. She simply nodded, "Well then… I'm going to go it was nice meeting you…" She stopped suddenly realizing she didn't have his name.

He stayed silent also and she sighed in defeat, "It was nice meeting you." She said going back over to the door. "Hn." He said as she opened up the door and smiled.

"You better watch your back from now on some people take your silence the wrong way." Akari said warningly going down the stairs and closing the door.

Hiei's P.O.V

I didn't regard anything she said I could handle myself fine without her tips of worthless advice.

Although… something about her seemed different about anyone else he had sensed threw but he just didn't understand why. He sighed leaning back on the wall deciding he would get back to his 'job' later on.

A/N: Well that was good I suppose well what did everyone think? Please review this and I will update ASAP!


	4. Sighting

Hey everyone I have to admit to you all I am stuck and I have NO idea's for this story I know what I want and how it all turns out but I don't know how to GET IT to that point! SO suggestions and idea's will be taken as of now!

Reviewers:

Chapter 5: Sighting

The afternoon had approached now and Hiei was still leaning against the wall he had well finished searching threw everyone in the school and still he had found nothing.

Threw out the remainder of the day he had tried to focus on different things he somehow had always came back to thinking of that girl; Akari and her odd words.

"So?" Came Kurama's voice knocking him out of his daze. "I didn't find anything." He said as he stood up fully and looked out upon the cities tops.

Then he turned towards the fox, "do you know a girl named Akari Himakiri?" He asked as Kurama looked up in thought. "Hai she just came to the school yesterday. What brings this up?"

"I met her earlier."

"You did?"

"Yes she came up to the roof."

"Odd she doesn't seem the kind of person to really interact with people. As far as I have heard she doesn't talk to a lot to anyone." The kitsune explained.

"Well she talked a lot when I saw her." Hiei said

"Odd." Kurama simply said, "well then shall we go?" He said turning back towards the door. "Hai." Hiei said following him down the stairway.

--

The two demons sat silently in Kurama's room Kurama doing his night's homework and Hiei in a slight daze when the communicator Kurama had started ringing.

"Hello Koenma." Kurama said answering it instantly as Hiei listened now to the beginning conversation. "Kurama the demon has been sighted!" Koenma said a bit frantic.

"Okay."

"You need to get downtown and help Yusuke and Kuwabara capture her." Koenma explained. "Alright." Kurama said but Hiei stopped the fox suddenly appearing behind him, "did you say she?" He asked.

"Yes pictures have now been brought in on her but they are very faint we still don't know much about her now get down there and bring her in!" He ordered as the screen went blank.

"Alright you heard him let's get down there." Kurama said getting up as Hiei nodded.

--

The city was still calm by the time Kurama and Hiei got there it seemed this demon was holding off on making her appearance. "We have to find Yusuke and Kuwabara." Kurama stated already looking around.

"That's a waste of time." Kurama looked a bit confused at his friend. "Find them if you want I am going after this demon now." Hiei said death clearly written in his eyes.

Kurama didn't want to protest about what his fire demon friend wanted to do so he simply nodded and Hiei was instantly gone.

Hiei's P.O.V

I stopped on top of a nearby roof this demon girl had to be around here somewhere I could almost feel it but I couldn't sense where exactly.

Finally deciding on a route to go one I went on my way following the slight sense of where she was. Looking to the side what looked like a shadow started to come closer to me.

Not liking the feeling of it I instantly started moving away, even so it followed me at my same pace taking the form of a girl; the demon we had been looking for.

"It's no use Hiei." She said a evil smirk playing across her face. I didn't show it but inside I was faced with much confusion this demon knew me? How?

"How do you know my name?" I asked jumping onto another roof her a few feet away from me but never missing a step.

"I have my sources." Now was the time to bring her down, I instantly without warning whipped out my katana and went after her she dodged every attack I threw at her I was starting to wonder how.

"You can't win." She stated so sure of herself.

"Hn." Finally I landed a hit on her arm she looked stunned and yet confused for a moment before it was replaced with nothing. "Are you going to flee?" I asked stopping suddenly.

She stopped also quite a distance away finally allowing me to get a good picture of what she looked like, she had long black hair with natural dark blue highlighted threw out it. Her light gray eyes held nothing in them but still starred intently at me.

I knew I had seen her somewhere but for some reason I couldn't remember where at the moment. "No I don't flee at least not from you." She acted like she had known me for a long time.

"Hn." I simply said still trying to figure out who she was.

"I never knew you were so blinded Hiei you know some people take silence the wrong way." Then it snapped in me and I scolded myself for not seeing it before.

"Quite Akari." I said figuring out I had seen her just today at the fox's school. "About time you figured out who I was." She said that smirk playing across her face again.

"Hn."

"Hiei!" Came the detectives voice from behind me I didn't take my eyes off her, she said she wouldn't flee but I didn't know if she was lying or not.

The group made their way towards where I was standing and stopped suddenly noticing I had found her. "This her?" Yusuke asked I nodded. 'Hiei is she fast?'

'Hai.' I replied to the fox.

'You need to capture her before she runs.' Kurama told me and I already knew I had to do this.

'Hn fine.' I said breaking our link and flitting off.

Before she even had time to react I was behind her and taking her arms forcefully knocking her to the ground. Everyone ran up as she tried desperately to fight my grip but I held tight.

"Come on we need to take her to Koenma." Yusuke said flipping up his communicator and telling Botan to open a portal. We didn't have to wait long until suddenly a large black portal opened up and Kurama helped me to get her threw it.

A/N: That sucked I know! Well next chapter will be better I promise please review me NO FLAMES THOUGH and I will update this ASAP!


End file.
